Getting the girls
by Dues12
Summary: Po, Sly and Fox have some serious problems concerning the three girls of their dreams Carmelita, Krystal and Tigress join the three heroes as they overcome their weaknesses and heartfelt problems with the help of Dante Kasaki supposed romeo wolf who will help them get the girls before they wimp out and lose them forever Stars Oc's and Sly cooper characters as well


A/N Hi everyone back again with a New fan fic I decided to delay my Bounty hunter fan fic and do another humor romance fic

"WHAT!?" Fox Growls annoyed with me

"Whoa easy dude this fanfiction stars you its a crossover" I state holding my hands up in defense

"Oh okay then so I don't get fanfiction time?" Dante growls at me(He is a white wolf who is half demon for viewers just joining and Property of Deviant artist DanteKassaki)

"No your in it too idiot along with Po and Sly as well!" I shout at him

"Wait what?" Po and sly ask with a raised eyebrow

"Uhhh its one huge crossover!" I shout

"Are we in it?" Krystal asks crossing her arms annoyed

Katt, Carmelita, Tigress, Snow, Amethyst,Viper, Night and Song growl at me with their claws out and teeth bared ready to attack

"Of course you are!" I shout

Jasmine steps in the way"Now y'all listen here Dues is righting a story involving all of us so y'all should be grateful not beatin him up whenever he changes his mind." She glares at them

(If you are wondering who these characters are they are my Oc's well apart from Krystal, Katt, Carmelita,Tigress, Viper and Song of course hehe check out my profile and previous KFP stories if you wanna see them in action)

"Sorry Dues" They mumble Amethyst glares at me and Jasmine before huffing leaving with the others

"Thanks Jasmine I thought they were gonna eat me alive." I chuckle nervously

"No problem Sugar see u at the end." She giggles pecking my cheek and hugging me before running off after the others

I stare at her as she leaves"Why does she keep doing that?" I blush

Leon walks in "What'd I miss?

I hope you enjoy the story

**The Problems and working together**

"Hey folks Sly cooper here how you doing? Oh man Do I have a problem to share..." The grey raccoon begins wearing his usual blue shirt but without the mask and hat showing his perfect chocolate brown eyes and trade mark grin twirling his cane

"Hey sly I was gonna tell them my problem first!" Fox growls shoving him aside again wearing his classical white jacket with green shirt and pants, his black belt, black commando boots and grey gloves without his visor showing his astounding Forest green eyes

"No way Star barf the totally awesome Dragon warrior is gonna tell his heart breaking problem first." Po cheers doing some Kung Fu moves in his usual light brown Patched-up burlap shorts with Shaolin wraps around ankles belly flopping Fox back a little

"Hey fellas we can all tell them our problems theirs no need for this after all we are all friends" Sly smiles breaking them apart using his cane

They all start talking over each other telling the viewers their problems

"Hold on wait a minute time out." Sly does a T symbol stopping Po and Fox "The viewers can't understand us"Sly face palms "We need to speak one at a time." He huffs

"Yeah that does sound fair but how do we decide who goes first?" Fox asks looking at sly and Po

"Uhhh hhmmmmm." Po is scratching his head thinking really hard to the point his head starts to steam and go red.

"Whoa easy Po we will do rock,paper, Scissors." Sly offers

Fox and Po nod getting into Position their hands together

"ROCK!" Sly shouts raising his hand as do Po and Fox

"PAPER!" Fox shouts bringing his hand down Po and Sly follow

" SCISSORS!" Po screams

Po and Fox hands are scissors while sly is rock Po and Fox groan with defeat

"Okay looks like I'm first" He twirls his cane smirking

**Sly and Carmelita**

So you know its a beautiful night in Paris the moon full and gleaming down on the city, the air is cold and smooth, stores begin closing and people hurry home but one watchful eye is on a restaurant closing up Sly cooper now in his full thieving outfit wearing a smirk on a roof top

"And we are a go gentleman time to steal the secret recipe." He calls over the communicator

"I cannot believe we are doing this Sly stealing a recipe really talk about a petty thief." Bentley adjusts his glasses wearing an explorer hat and in a wheelchair on his computer

"Oh I can't wait to taste that recipe for the secret gold lavishing Chili dog." Murrey licks his lips pushing his hands up and down drooling

"Easy big guy ha." Sly jumps from the roof to a telephone wire snagging his cane across it sliding down "we gotta get in first."

Bentley pulls up a blueprint for the restaurant "OK sly once you get on the roof their should be a ventilation shaft that leads into the main room.

"Got it Bent." He flips off the wire landing on the roof finding the shaft and slowly entering it before he slides down it "WOOOOOO HOOOO" he laughs before kicking the grate out at the end landing on the floor gently "haha that never gets old." he smirks then flinches as a gun is cocked behind his head

"Got you now cooper" Carmelita's sweet but law abiding voice came Sly raised his hands slowly

"My Inspector Fox the restaurants closed isn't this breaking and entering on your part." He chuckles turning around to be met with a glare from two beautiful orange eyes that burned his heart into overdrive

"I asked for permission as I had a feeling you would be stealing that recipe." She growls fiddling with her cuffs she was wearing her new more revealing outfit, a short blue bra top, brown jacket, blue mini skirt and black combat boots.

Sly's eyes roamed over her luscious figure her dark blue hair that Shone in the light moonlight, her perfect orange fur, her rose red lips that he often kissed, her breasts quite large and firm and her slender toned legs that he wished he could touch.

"The only recipe I want to steal Carm is the one that can helps me get to your heart." He grins stepping forward

Carmelita growls while blushing thrusting the gun into his chest stopping him "Only in your dreams Cooper would I love you."

In one slick movement he smacks the gun from her hand then he grabs her pushing her back and pins her against the wall with a huge smile on his face at her shocked expression before she growls again trying to break his grip.

"Let me go bastardo."She snarls

"Why? After all." He presses his body against her squashing her breasts to his muscular chest a slight gasp escapes her lips his smile widens "You seem to like how close I am to you."

"Shut up." She huffs in his face Chocolate brown eyes meet Gorgeous orange before Carmelita looks away lightly blushing

"Hehe you look beautiful tonight not that you don't always look it but tonight my breath has almost literally been taken away" he whispers in her ear

"Thank you Sly but..." She grins almost as sly as well Sly

Click! Sly feels metal on his hand and looks to see his wrist connected to Carmelitas by cuffs before he returns to look at her face with a scowl

"I am still taking you in." She smiles victoriously

Sly doesn't say anything which makes Carmelita shiver he releases her hands slowly backing away from her their wrists still joined she remains still looking at sly who's scowl changes into a grin "Are u?" He replies

He pulls Carmelita with the cuffs to him she yelps in surprise crashing into his chest her face an inch from Sly's Sly wraps and arm around her waist holding her close smashing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss slipping his tongue into her mouth battling her tongue

Carmelita's eyes go wide she tries to push him away but he pushes on holding her tightly she soon starts giving in closing her eyes moaning and wrapping an arm around his neck pulling him down deepening the kiss.

Sly moves his hand down to her curved ass massaging it and giving it a squeeze earning another moan which is music to his ears he releases her lips slowly panting before nuzzling her neck

"Sly" Carmelita says breathlessly as he begins to nip and lick her neck slowly

"Shhhh Carmelita." Sly soothes turning her to the counter raising his head to kiss her again which she gladly excepts as she falls back slowly onto the counter Sly bends over deepening the kiss as Carmelita wraps her legs around his waist.

Sly couldn't get enough of her she was a truly amazing woman and he loved her to no end but it can't work he is a thief and she is an Interpol agent.

Sly again released her lips to see Carmelita staring right back at him with love it broke his heart for what he was going to do now as it always did, he slowly started to peck around her mouth tracing it before going up to her ear nipping it delicately whispering "You are the most beautiful sexy woman in all of Paris Carmelita you are a determined, strong, intelligent officer I have ever met but you are a thief in your own right you know." He grins licking her ear tip slowly making his way to her neck.

"W W what do you mean sly?" She gasps in pleasure she knew why but she wanted him to say it

"Because my little treasure you have stolen my heart." He nips her neck getting a low growl from her

Sly slowly makes his way down to her breasts kissing the outline softly getting a more tight grip on his waist from her legs pleading gasps and moans not to stop. he sees the key between them and slowly raises his hand to take it with success he goes back up to kiss her again but he is met with a hurt look and he knows why he sighs standing as Carmelita releases his waist and snatches the key out of his hand unlocking the cuffs.

Sly looks at her confused "Carm why?"

"Get out of here Cooper" she growls

"Carm..." he goes to hold her

SLAP!

"Leave!" She screams through teared eyes

He holds his cheek where the searing hot pain was from the slap and looks at Carm feeling sorry but remained quite, he grabbed his cane and climbs the vent back out with tears in his eyes "I'm sorry."

End

Po bawls like a little baby "That is so sad bwaaaa." He sniffs covering his eyes wiping them on his arm trying to stop

Fox rolls his eyes "I'll go next."

**Fox and Krystal**

Fox was in his office on the Great Fox filling out reports and being bored sitting in his chair behind his desk

Knock knock

"Come in!" Fox calls

The door opens to the woman of his dreams Krystal in her blue battle suit which had been zipped down to show some of her white furred cleavage along with her magnificent blue fur she leaned against the door sexily with a grin to match on her face her turquoise blue eyes meet Foxes shocked face

"Hi Fox what are you doing?" she says innocently with a sly grin on her face

Fox visibly gulped looking at her breasts blushing"uhhhh uhhh." He shakes his head meeting her eyes "Jjj just uh filling out reports hehe." He sweats a little

Fox was thinking how she has been doing this often flirting and doing none Krystal like things, just last week she walked past him with a towel on and "accidentality" let it drop showing her figure he quickly covered his eyes and apologies but he heard her giggle saying it was okay and pecked his cheek before wrapping it around her again walking down to her room.

"Oh that must be boring." She says smoothly leaning away before putting her hands on her hips walking in swaying them seductively with a smile

Fox couldn't help but look at her hips then back to her breasts as they jumped from side to side he gulped again his lips becoming dry

Fox's thoughts

Desire Fox "Hello ladies ohhh we should motor those bad girls."

Gentleman Fox "No we shouldn't she is obviously playing a game with us after all she is a friend."

Desire fox "Seriously ok A: friends don't sway their hips like that B: She has a smile on her face and is looking at us like easy prey and C: She is a fucking Goddess who we fancy lets fuck her!"

Gentleman "No just remain calm and ask if you can help her with something."

Krystal smiles hearing Fox's thoughts

"Actually Fox you can help me with something?" Krystal giggles

Foxs face burns red as he realizes she heard everything

She makes her way around his desk and puts her knees on either side of Fox's legs on the chair climbing up onto his lap wrapping her arms around the back sitting on his lap her breasts against his chest her eyes meeting his trapping him there her lips so close to his.

"Kiss me" She whispers

Fox gasps looking at her lips one last time before smashing them to hers wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer

She pulls away smiling cheekily "Oh what a naughty dream Fox." She sticks her tongue out

"Huh?" he looks at her then realises she is in his head

"Time to get up." She clicks her fingers

BEEP BEEP! Fox's alarm went off he jumped up looking around he was in his room alone

"Son of a bitch! She did it again" He shouted

End

Sly and Po look at him oddly

"What?" he asks shrugging his shoulders

"So she created that dreamscape?" Sly raised an eyebrow in disbelief

"Yeah its driving me crazy and plus the towel thing actually happened but when I went to talk to her she acted aloof and shrugged it off." He pointed out

"So your problem is that you have a girl who is flirting with you and you don't know how to respond?" Po asks seeing if he was right

"Bingo see Po gets it." Fox pats his back

"Well Po it's your turn now." Sly smiles

"Okay finally." Po cheers

**Po, Leon and Tigress**

Po was in the courtyard practicing some new Kung fu moves

"Hiyaaa kwaa booyah." He does to back flip kicks and a rising uppercut

He hears someone clapping and turns to see Tigress but not Tigress she was wearing a long red dress with Gold buttons and a v down the middle showing her large breasts she was in high heels and had make up on

"Well done Dragon warrior most impressive" She nods to Po

Po's eyes buldge "Tigress wow you look amazing!" Po shouts happily

She blushes "Thank you I dressed up for Leon we are going on a date."

Po keeps his smile but his heart breaks "Oh cool he's a lucky man to have you as a girlfriend after all your the most beautiful woman in China ."

"Thank you" she blushes

"Hey Tigress!" A large muscular lion with gold fur and a black maine calls from the entrance a smile on his face with red fiery eyes he was wearing a golden suit and shoes

"Leon!" She runs to him hugging him and giving him a kiss on the lips Leon returns it wrapping his arms around her waist Po suppressed a growl and his tears as he saw the woman he had a crush on kiss another man but he calmed himself

Leon smiles into the kiss while moving his hand going lower but Tigress stops him and releases his lips with a smile and whispers in his ear "Not here" He pouts but nods offering her his arm "Shall we?" He smiles

"Yes bye Po" She waves to him as she leaves

"See you" He waves back as the doors close he growls "WAAAAAAAAA" he screams flaying his arms wildly in anger he then runs to the training hall to do some stress relief

2 hours later

The training hall is destroyed Po is huffing and panting "Okay now to..." He turns around to find Viper, Crane, Mantis and Monkey staring at him worryingly before looking around the room

"Um hi" he waves meekly

"Po is something wrong?" Viper asks cautiously

"Oh no uh I was just you know training real hard that's all hehe I got a little carried away. He smiles

"Oh all right well um we will just leave okay." she slithers out calling the boys to follow her

Po sighs picking up the bits and pieces of the training hall.

End

"Oh that's ruff man." Fox pats his back

"Yeah" Po scratches his head nervously

"So we all have real bad girl trouble huh." Sly chuckles

"Yep" Po and Fox say at the same time

"If only their was someone who could..." A newspaper flies into his face Po and Fox laugh

Sly growls but notices a page "Hey guys look at this!" Sly shouts holding the newspaper to them Fox takes one end and Po sits in the middle

"Need help in relationships..." Sly starts

"To get the one you love..." Fox continues

"Come see me Dante Kasaki at Devil may live happily ever after" Po cheers

"We could give it a go." Sly suggests

"Why not it could help." Fox smiles in hope

"And we could cheer each other on and help one another." Po places his hand out "Lets do it."

"Yeah" Fox grins putting his hand on top of his

"I'm in" Sly smiles doing the same

A/N

Well there it is the first chapter let me know if you enjoyed it.

Review, Fav and Follow


End file.
